Semiconductor devices are found in many products in the fields of entertainment, communications, networks, computers, and household markets. Semiconductor devices are also found in military, aviation, automotive, industrial controllers, and office equipment. The semiconductor devices perform a variety of electrical functions necessary for each of these applications.
The manufacture of semiconductor devices involves formation of a wafer having a plurality of die. Each semiconductor die contains hundreds or thousands of transistors and other active and passive-devices performing a variety of electrical functions. For a given wafer, each die from the wafer typically performs the same electrical function. Front-end manufacturing generally refers to formation of the semiconductor devices on the wafer. The finished wafer has an active side containing the transistors and other active and passive components. Back-end manufacturing refers to cutting or singulating the finished wafer into the individual die and then packaging the die for structural support and environmental isolation.
One goal of semiconductor manufacturing is to produce a package suitable for faster, reliable, smaller, and higher-density integrated circuits (IC) at lower cost. Flip chip packages or wafer level chip scale packages (WLCSP) are ideally suited for ICs demanding high speed, high density, and greater pin count. Flip chip style packaging involves mounting the active side of the die face down toward a chip carrier substrate or printed circuit board (PCB). The electrical and mechanical interconnect between the active devices on the die and conduction tracks on the carrier substrate is achieved through a solder bump structure comprising a large number of conductive solder bumps or balls. The solder bumps are formed by a reflow process applied to solder material deposited on contact pads, which are disposed on the semiconductor substrate. The solder bumps are then soldered to the carrier substrate. The flip chip semiconductor package provides a short electrical conduction path from the active devices on the die to the carrier substrate in order to reduce signal propagation, lower capacitance, and achieve overall better circuit performance.
In many applications, it is desirable to vertically stack semiconductor die for greater device integration and minimize interconnect routing. The electrical interconnection between stacked semiconductor die has been done by using through hole vias (THV) which traverse from a front side to the backside of the die. The THVs are formed by drilling through the active area of the die or through saw streets on the wafer prior to any dicing operation. The THVs are filled with conductive material. The wafer is singulated by sawing through the saw streets to separate the semiconductor die.
Patterns of test contact pads are commonly formed in the saw streets for die testing purposes. However, sawing through the test contact pads in the saw streets can cause die chipping as the test contact pads are typically brittle in nature. In addition, if the THVs are formed in the saw streets, the wafer must be expanded to increase the gap between the die and provide adequate spacing to form the THVs. The sawing process prior to wafer expansion often results in irregular cutting and further die chipping.
The THVs are electrically connected to contacts pads on the semiconductor die with metal traces or redistribution layers (RDL). In the wafer expansion process, the x and y directional movement of the wafer may not be even, causing the die to become misaligned. Any post-expansion misalignment of the die makes RDL patterning between the contact pads and THV more difficult.